Cloud computing services allow users to create, edit, share, and collaborate on files that are stored on the cloud computing service. Users connect to the cloud computing service over a remote network such as the Internet. Files that may be stored on the cloud computing service include word processing documents, spreadsheets, presentations, images, audio files, video files, and many other types of documents and files. The cloud computing service also provides file editing applications for displaying and editing certain files. These applications are sent from the cloud computing service to a client computer and displayed on a web browser executing on the client computer. For example, a cloud computing service may send to a client computer a document editing application for displaying and editing word processing documents stored on the cloud computing service. For collaborative documents, the cloud computing service sends the application to each collaborator so that they can view and edit the document at the same time.
The cloud computing service may allow users to install various add-on applications that increase the functionality of the file editing applications. These add-on applications, or modular applications, are designed to work in conjunction with the file editing applications. Some examples of modular applications can allow a user to create a word cloud of words in a document, create a bibliography of sources used in the document, and create special types of charts in a spreadsheet document that cannot normally be created with the document editing application. Discovering such modular applications, however, can be complicated as they may be provided in several contexts or made available from various sources. In addition, if a user is not already using a cloud computing service to create files, the user may have no idea that modular applications are available for use with a cloud computing service, or how to use any modular applications.